Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Haineko
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Yoruichi Shihōin is victorious. |side1 =*Yoruichi Shihōin |side2 =*Haineko *Tobiume |forces1 =*Hakuda *Kidō *Shunpo |forces2 =Haineko: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed Tobiume: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Yoruichi is uninjured. |casual2 =*Haineko and Tobiume are subdued. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon Yoruichi Shihōin's fight against Haineko and Tobiume. Prelude As Yoruichi leaps from stalactite to stalactite, Ichigo Kurosaki does the same. When Ichigo says her name, Yoruichi asks him what it is, prompting Ichigo to state there is something which he needs to know.Bleach anime; Episode 246 When Ichigo asks her if she believes Byakuya is here as well, Yoruichi says Byakuya is a popular subject today and asks Ichigo if he is concerned about him. Confirming this, Ichigo states Byakuya joined the Zanpakutō Spirits, turned his sword on 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and threatened Rukia Kuchiki. Saying he does not understand what Byakuya's motivation would be for all of this, Ichigo states he thought Yoruichi would have more insight. When Yoruichi says she does not have a clue, a surprised Ichigo misses the next stalactite and crashes into the water below. As Ichigo bursts out of the water and inhales, Yoruichi tells him to relax and states Ichigo must calm down and stay focused if he wishes to confront Byakuya. Saying she is sure Byakuya has his reasons, Yoruichi states their nature is beyond her before expressing surprise. As Tobiume's bell wraps around her, Yoruichi wonders what this is as Haineko and Tobiume stab her. Saying this is odd, Haineko states she had heard Yoruichi used to be the commander of the Onmitsukidō. As Tobiume says Yoruichi is not presenting them with much of a challenge today, two halves of a piece of paper fall to the ground where Yoruichi was. As Haineko and Tobiume express surprise, Yoruichi stands on another stalactite and names the ability she used, Utsusemi, before moving away with Shunpo. Expressing surprise, Haineko is sent flying into a wall. As Tobiume gasps, Yoruichi appears in front of her and grabs Tobiume by the collar. Lifting Tobiume into the air, Yoruichi asks her if she is experiencing some difficulty and states girls these days are all talk and no muscle. Telling Ichigo to go on, Yoruichi tells him to not wait for her and says saving Yamamoto takes top priority right now. When Yoruichi states Ichigo will be free to do whatever he wishes when he is done with this, Ichigo says he is on it and leaves. Battle As ash swirls toward her, Yoruichi leaps into the air, only to be engulfed by the ash. As Haineko proclaims she got her, Yoruichi appears in front of her. As Haineko expresses surprise, Yoruichi kicks her into a wall. Leaping into the air, Tobiume says her release command and throws a fireball at Yoruichi. Leaping back to avoid the fireball, which explodes upon hitting the ground, Yoruichi lands a few feet away as Haineko appears on top of a nearby rock. Rubbing her face, Haineko states she cannot believe Yoruichi kicked her in the face, prompting Yoruichi to say this was just a warm-up. When Muramasa confronts Ichigo, Yoruichi notes she can sense more Reiatsu and realizes Ichigo must have found Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Noting the behavior of Haineko and Tobiume is strange, Yoruichi notes they are coming after her despite knowing their attacks are not effective against her before telling herself she will have to test them. Elsewhere, as Tobiume wonders what this Reiatsu is, Haineko asks her if it really matters. Saying they are wasting time, Haineko tells Tobiume they should wrap things up here. When Yoruichi states she is looking forward to seeing Haineko do this, Haineko proclaims Yoruichi asked for it and sends the ash at her. When Yoruichi appears behind her and kicks at her, Haineko moves behind her and attempts to hit her with a two-handed punch. As Yoruichi leaps away, Haineko's fists crash into the ground. As Haineko smirks, Tobiume spins her bell. As ash engulfs Haineko and Tobiume, a fireball hurtles out of the ash toward Yoruichi, who expresses surprise. As the fireball explodes, Haineko angrily tells Yoruichi she is not going anywhere, prompting a surprised Tobiume to turn around and see Yoruichi appear behind them. As Yoruichi runs down a dark passage, Haineko attempts to move to her. Turning around, Yoruichi fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō, which crashes into Haineko. As bright red light fills the passage, Tobiume says her release command. When Tobiume throws a fireball at the ceiling in front of her, Yoruichi stops as the dust clears to reveal a pile of rocks before her. As the dust clears to reveal Haineko standing in front of her, Yoruichi smiles as Tobiume stands behind her. When Yoruichi says the Zanpakutō spirits had been planning to lure the Shinigami away from Ichigo from the start, Haineko smirks as Yoruichi uses Hadō #58. Tenran, which sends a tornado toward Haineko and Tobiume. As Haineko and Tobiume move away, the tornado crashes into the pile of rocks and destroys it. #30. Shitotsu Sansen.]] When Yoruichi moves away, Tobiume expresses surprise, Appearing below Tobiume, Yoruichi uses '''Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen, which pins Tobiume to a wall with three yellow triangles. When Haineko punches at her, Yoruichi elbows Haineko's arm before elbowing her in the stomach. Appearing behind Haineko, Yoruichi kicks her away. Landing on a wall, Haineko expresses surprise as another Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen pins her to the wall. Aftermath As Haineko wonders what this is, Yoruichi notes the goal of the Zanpakutō spirits was to separate the other Shinigami from Ichigo before noting it is clear now. Later, as Yoruichi tells him to stop, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. As Yoruichi appears on a nearby ledge, Muramasa yells as the Reiatsu making up the Getsuga Tenshō surges upward. As Ichigo expresses surprise, Muramasa sees Yamamoto sitting within his barrier and laughs maniacally before forcing the Getsuga Tenshō to the side. As the ground tears up around it, the Getsuga Tenshō crashes into the barrier, creating an explosion which tears up the ground around the barrier as Ichigo shields himself. As a column of blue light dissipates in the forest outside, Shunsui and Ukitake step through the dust as Ichigo pants on the ground. As Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari look on, the dust clears to reveal a grinning Muramasa standing next to the barrier, which begins to crack. As Yoruichi, Shunsui, and Ukitake expresses surprise, with the latter noting the barrier is cracking, the barrier shatters into pieces around Yamamoto, who opens his eyes in confusion. As Muramasa reaches toward Yamamoto, Ukitake notes it is true. Expressing surprise, Ichigo asks Ukitake what he is talking about. When Yoruichi reveals Muramasa's goal was to get Ichigo to use his Getsuga Tenshō while Hollowfied, Ichigo expresses surprise as Shunsui notes Muramasa fused his power with Ichigo's to create a massive explosion. Stating it worked, Ukitake reveals Muramasa wished to destroy Yamamoto's protective barrier with the explosion. Asking Ukitake what he means, Ichigo says Muramasa created the barrier and asks Ukitake why Muramasa would wish to destroy it. As Yoruichi states they have all been greatly mistaken, Muramasa confirms this and appears behind Yamamoto. Afterwards, Muramasa explains his plan to the Shinigami present. References Navigation ﻿ Category:Fights Category:Anime Only